clearskiesovermilwaukeefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HusseinGHORBEIAH/WNG Uniforms
PASGT Helmet 76698522 | Texture : 3027495269 | Pos 0 0.05 0 | Size 1.20 1.20 1.25 113326348 | Texture : 3027495269 | Pos 0 0.14 0.20 | Size 1 1 1 9466840 | Texture : 0 | Pos 0 0 0.03 | Size 1.03 1.10 1 | Color 75 80 55 Pre-Planned PASGT Addons Goggles #1 | 78033564 | Pos 0 0.30 0 | Size 1.20 1.01 1.34 Goggles #2 | 503941911 | Camo texture: 3197460120 | Simple green texture: 3276534699 | Position & size normal. Ghillie | 25975717 | Pos 0 0.15 0.06 | Size 1 1 1 Face Shield | 134087261 | Texture : 5736319 | Pos 0.01 -0.32 -0.20 | Size 1.38 2 1.45 Uniforms Beret - 14132946 (Texture 2790790578) Patrol Cap - 13981647 (use texture 3027495269) Position 0,-0.1,0 Size 0.95,0.90,0.86 PASGT Gear Top - 2685817514 (Recommended for in combat use.) PASGT + Webbing Top - 2687702144 BDU Top - 2685817348 Universal Bottoms - 2685814596 PT uniforms PT shirt: 2859532622 PT shirt w/ reflective belt: 2859532295 PT pants: 2859327955 Pack(s) ALICE Pack 1145077527 (Texture 0) Size 0.50, 0.55, 0.50 Color 75 80 55 537437228 (Texture 0) Size 0.35, 0.39, 0.35 Color 75 80 55 Set position to 0.55, -0.35, 1.10 515684833 (Texture 0) 0.35, 0.39, 0.35 Color 75 80 55 Set position to -0.55, -0.35, 1.10 686807157 (Texture 0) 0.35, 0.39, 0.35 Color 75 80 55 Set position to 0, -0.5, 1.15 Acceptable Additions Goggles, Scarves, Bandanas, Sunglasses, and Ghillies over your helmet Regulations No camouflage is to be on your scarf, or bandana, continuing no balaclavas unless it's below average temperatures or if there's a blizzard, anything else that is not listed here is against the regulations to wear excluding hair. MOPP All positions, sizes and colors are from left to right Helmet - 62233675 ( Texture it 555312615 ) Top - 850198657 Bottom - 735786655 Hood - 69434624 (Texture 412566056), Size 1.10, 1, 1 Filter Mount - 90996649 (Texture it 0) set position to 0, 0.12, 0 color 0, 0, 0 Lense - 108828585 (Texture 2901610440) Mask - 1309911 (Texture 0) Set position to 0, 0.10, 0 color it 0, 0, 0 Size it 1, 1, 1 Mask - 5808672 (Texture 0) Color 0, 0, 0 Size it 1.02, 1, 1.02 Filter - 24826640 (Texture 0) Set position to -0.35, -0.65, -0.80 Size 0.25, 0.20, 0.20 Color 16, 16, 16 Cover - 26673669 (Texture 412566056) Position 0, 0.65, 0 Size it 1, 0.35, 1.05 Recommended (for MOPP) Pack - 1145077527 (Texture 0) Set position to 0, -0.50 -0.30 Size it 0.40, 0.20, 0.30 and Color it 65, 80, 55 Riot Addon Riot Visor - Riot Visor : 134087261 (Set Texture to 5736319 set position to 0.0 CLASS A FORMALS Bottoms Male: Enlisted: 897503351 Bottoms Female Universal: 897501692 Tops: E-2 Private Male: 897430142 Female: 897430885 E-3 Private First Class Male: 897431311 Female: 897430885 E-4A Specialist Male: 897839657 Female: 897838919 E-4 Corporal Formal Top: Male: 897431937 Female: 897431697 E-5 Sergeant Formal Top: Male: 897434502 Female: 897432163 E-6 Staff Sergeant Formal Top: Male: 897435059 Female: 897434773 E-7 Sergeant 1st Class Formal Top: Male: 897435975 Female: Not available now. E-8A Master Sergeant Formal Top: Male: 897437445 Female: 897437103 E-8 First Sergeant Formal Top: Male: N/A Female: N/A E-9A Sergeant Major Formal Top: Male: 897438629 Female: 897438242 E-9B Command Sergeant Major Male: 897439643 Female: 897439162 E-9C Sergeant Major of the Army Male: N/A Female: N/A Beret - 14132946 (Texture 2790790578) Patrol Cap - 13981647 (use texture 3027495269) Position 0,-0.1,0 Size 0.95,0.90,0.86 Long Sleeves Top - 2219957860 Short Sleeve Top- 2219965885 Universal Bottoms - 22199565166 Desert Uniform Helmet Texture: 605842121 Patrol Cap - 13981647 (use texture 605842121) Position 0,-0.1,0 Size 0.95,0.90,0.86 Long Sleeves Top - 1375460469 Short Sleeve Top- 1375460983 Universal Bottoms - 1375463937 Category:Blog posts